The present disclosure relates to a developer storage container for storing developer thereinside, and image forming apparatus equipped with the developer storage container.
Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, development processing is performed by supplying developer from a development device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum which is an image carrier. Developer for use in such development processing is supplementarily supplied from a developer storage container to the development device.
A conventional developer storage container (toner cartridge) includes a development discharge port for discharging developer toward the development device therethrough, and a shutter operable to sealingly close or open the development discharge port. This shutter is configured such that it is slidingly moved to open the development discharge port, when the developer storage container is inserted in one direction and mounted to a device body of the development device.